


What're Friends For?

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lab gets a visit from LA and runs to Hodges' rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What're Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, none are mine ('cept Emma Lee). Just a little something about the lab coming to Hodges' rescue in creative ways. A one off, this is a re-done oldie that takes place before Hodges and Emma Lee got together.

“Hey Hodges! How’s it going?” Nick asked when he came into the break room and then stopped surprised when the other man let out a surprised noise and gripped the counter like the world had started to spin.

“Whoa there, you okay, man?” he asked and put a hand on his shoulder only to feel him actually shaking, “I didn’t mean to surprise ya.” 

David took a deep breath and sighed, “It’s not you, Nick.” then took his coffee and sat down. Nick sat down across from him and watched as his hands shook when he picked up the cup. Nick frowned and said, “David, what’s wrong? Your hands never shake. You’ve got the steadiest hands in the lab, everyone knows it.”

David took a drink of his coffee and said, “There are visitors in the lab today, Ecklie is currently taking them to lunch, but they’ll be back.” He took another drink and continued, “I have had the distinct displeasure of being stuck with one of them in my lab most of the shift so that they could observe how we do things and get some evidence for a case there. Maybe learn something to bring up their professional ratings since we are rated the number 2 lab in the country and they’re somewhere in the teens.”

Nick just smiled and said, “So? We’ve had visiting teams before, and usually you take the chance to show off how good you really are. I know we don’t say it enough, Dave, but you’re part of the reason why we have such a good rating.”

David looked up at him and for a minute just stared in disbelief.

“Wow, we really don’t say it enough, do we?” Nick said and immediately felt bad about it.

“No, no...it’s not that...I just...Thank you. I really needed to hear that today.” David said and looked back down into his coffee cup.

After a couple minutes of silence he said without looking up, “The visiting team is from LA. Apparently they didn’t torture me enough while I was there, so they asked to come here and do it.”

Nick watched while David got up and rinsed out his coffee cup and put it the drainer, his hands still shaking. “I don’t know how I’m going to get through the rest of shift without messing something up.” he said and sighed, then went back to his lab.

Nick just watched him go, somewhat shocked. Then he took out his phone and made a call.

***

“I don’t know, Nicky said he was really rattled, that he’d never seen him like that. He said his hands were even shaking.” Mandy said as she and Emma Lee walked in through the parking ramp on their way back from court.

Emma Lee stopped and turned to her, “David? David Hodges? Rattled and hands shaking? Pull the other one!” Then she laughed and kept walking, “Nothing rattles my Brainguy, it’s not possible.”

“Some things do, Emy...the lab visit today? It’s from LA.” Mandy said and Emma Lee stopped again and turned to her. “Oh no...” she leaned against the wall by the elevator and frowned, shaking her head. Then she slowly smiled and looked back up at Mandy.

“Uh...I know that look. Last time I saw that look I woke up in Greg’s bed with a tattoo of a butterfly on my hip, thank God Greg wasn’t there, too, but still - that look is trouble, Emy Lee.” Mandy said.

Emma Lee just grinned and said, “Yeah, but this time the trouble’s for LA.” Then she winked and pulled out her phone. 

***  
Emma Lee made her way down the hall heading for the locker room, wistfully thinking of the comfortable jeans, t-shirt and cons in her locker. Court itself she found interesting, having to get dressed up and look “professional” she despised. If the information was solid, who cares if she showed up in her pj’s for all she thought it should count. “But maybe today it could come in handy.” she thought and grinned.

“Hold it!” she heard Greg say and she turned to a flash. “You right bastard.” she said and frowned. “Hey, gotta get the evidence.” he said and grinned. “Lookin’ good there, Emy Lee.” Nick called from the break room and laughed, knowing she hated it.

She just glared and turned back to Greg. “And what do you plan on doing with that?” she asked and looked at the picture on his phone. Not that she would admit it, but he had a gift - it wasn’t bad. She hadn’t had the chance to look pissed off yet in it and was half turned towards him. The flare of the sundress she had on under the blazer was swinging out a little and showing bit more leg beyond what the mini skirt on it did. 

“Not bad...now erase it.” she said and gave him a look before turning back towards her original destination. Greg frowned at her and went into the break room and sat down. “You gonna erase it?” Nick asked. “Of course, she told me to...but she didn’t say I couldn’t send it to someone first.” Greg said and grinned. Nick just laughed. 

“She’s gonna kick your ass when we get home.” Nick said and shook his head. “Yeah, he’ll admit to having this picture as soon as she admits she’s got the hots for him. I’m safe.” Greg said and sent the picture.

 

Hodges phone beeped as he was quickly trying to process something that was to go off to another lab, one he had hoped he’d never have to deal with again. While he was waiting for the machine and trying to ignore the man standing in front of his table he took his phone and looked at it.

He saw a picture message from Greg and was almost afraid to open it. It was titled “Happy Wednesday!” “What the hell?” he thought and opened it and stopped everything. He slowly smiled at the image and stared at it for a minute.

All he ever saw of Emma Lee was t-shirt and jeans, sometimes tank shirts and cut offs if it was a day off and hot and they got together to catch a movie or go play mini golf or ride go-carts. He often wondered what she’d look like dressed up, fantasizing about taking her out for a real date somewhere nice where she’d could wear a stunning cocktail dress and heels.

“If I ever got the guts to ask her out in the first place.” he thought and rolled his eyes at himself.

“Private phone calls at work?” a voice said and snapped him out of his happy place. He frowned and saved the image, then pocketed his phone.

“Just an update on some evidence to prove a theory. We do that around here, it builds moral and a sense of being part of a team.” he said, icily. He turned back to the machine and willed it to go faster.

“So, Hodges. Looks like not much has changed for you since your move.” the man sitting at his lab table said. David kept his head down to his scope and kept working.

“Actually quite a bit has. I work for a good lab now, with a good team.” he said and then wished he would have just ignored him.

“Ah yes, the famous Vegas CSI team. Anyone get blown up this week?” the man asked and David’s head snapped up and he opened his mouth to say something when Nick and Greg came in.

“Hey Hodges! How’s our favorite trace tech?” Greg said with a huge grin. He came around the table and patted him on the back as he put a file in the “In” basket. “I...uh.” was all he got out as he looked at Greg funny. 

“Hey, who’s this?” Greg asked and gestured to the man sitting there. David hid his groan and said, “This is Martin Phillips, he visiting from the LA lab.”

“Oh.” Greg said and looked unimpressed, then he turned back to David and said, “Didn’t you work in LA?”    
“For a brief time.” David said and looked back to his scope. He looked back up when he heard Greg laugh.

“Wow, your guys’ loss there, bud.” Greg said and smirked at Martin. Before he could reply Nick looked to David with one of his famous smiles.

“So, what magic did you work on my evidence this time?” Nick said and leaned on the counter looking at him. David just stared at him and then shook his head and pulled the file for Nick’s case out of the pile.

“The substance from your tire was a particular red clay, it matched the red dust on the victim. The only place around here that has that particular type is in that area of the desert.” he said and pointed out a circled area on a map, “I already checked, there’s an artists colony there that’s not on the map.” 

Nick grinned and said, “That’s my man, always got my answers. Thanks, Dave!” Nick said and gave him a wink and a smile as he and Greg left. Greg popped his head back in and said, “Oh, yeah - I’m having some trouble with that B&E. I know it’s not your usual kind of thing, but I put the pictures in that file. If you get a little time, can you take a look? I’m missing something, I know it - and you’ve got those eagle eyes. Thanks!”

David just stared at the door like it the Tardis had just landed in it and taken off again.

“Well now, they do seem to like to dump their work on you, don’t they?” the man said. David’s head snapped back to him and he said, with more confidence this time, “No one dumps anything on anyone here. We work together and help each other out, that’s what a team does. Not that any of you would know.” 

He turned and started another sample to run through the GCMS and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that this shift would just end already. In his head he started to imagine running an experiment where the chemicals bubbled over and blew up in an amazing stink bomb all over Martin while he stood and sipped his coffee on the other side of the glass. It brought a small smile to his face

“Hey David!” he heard and turned back to the door. Archie was there, poking his head in. “We still on for this weekend?” he asked and David just looked back at him, confused.

Archie looked back and then said, “Aw come on! You’re not gonna blow us off again, are you?” he said and took a couple of steps in.

“Archie, I don’t recall making any plans, but...” he started to say. “No! You said we’d go catch the car show. It’s another date isn’t it? You gotta hang out with us guys, too, you know. You can’t keep ditching us every time some chick comes along.” Archie said and David almost dropped the pipette he was holding.

“You’re not backing out this time, Super Dave’s already got the tickets. I don’t care how hot she is.” Archie said and gave him a stern look as he left the lab. David looked down at the pipette in his hand to make sure it was real and quickly turned back to the machines.

“What the fuck?” he said to himself and kept going with the test.

“Well, someone got a life.” Martin said and David rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you spontaneously combust?” David thought, but managed to stop himself from saying it out loud. It didn’t, however stop him from imagining it, bringing another smile to his face.

He ignored him and worked on his test, forgetting he was even there for a bit as he lost himself in his work. 

***

“So, who’s gonna do it?” Emma Lee asked and looked at Mandy and Mia. The both looked at each other and grinned, then looked back to her, “It was your idea.” Mia said.

“Guys, that’s not fair. He’s a fellow rat and we protect our own. You need to help, too.” Emma Lee said and then backed up a little as they took a step towards her. “Oh, we’re gonna help alright.” Mandy said and grinned.

“Uh...now just hold up a sec...” Emma Lee said and backed herself against the wall as Mia reached up and pulled out her hair clip. Emma Lee’s long black hair fell down around her shoulders and framed her face.

“Oh yeah - we’re gonna help.” Mia said and both her and Mandy giggled.

Mandy unbuttoned her jacket and pushed it back on her shoulders a little, while Mia quickly had her put on some fresh lipstick, deep red, and checked to make sure her eye make up wasn’t smudged. 

“Fluff and tuck, Darling.” Mia said and pulled the front of her dress down a little lower from where she’d pulled it up for court. Emy just stared at her and Mandy Laughed. “Well, come on...work the goods, let’s make this count.” Mia said and Emy finally sighed, then turned to the wall and made some “adjustments”.

Archie walked out of his lab and looked up. “Hey Em...my?” he said and stared. She winced. “Thanks, Archie - that’s just the reaction I was looking for.” Mia said and gave him a wink as she shoved Emmy’s purse in his hands, “Put this in the locker room for me, will ya?” He stared, slack-jawed, and backed away towards the break room. 

“I am NOT going in there alone, the plan was for all of us to make a little fuss remember?” Emma Lee said. “And we are, but you’re gonna be the cherry.” Mia said. “Excuse me?” Emma Lee said and turned to her. “On the sundae, dear...I meant the cherry on the sundae.” Mia said and Mandy snickered.

“How come I gotta be the cherry?” Emy said and caught a look at herself in some glass. “He’s never gonna let me live this down.” she thought and frowned.

“Fine...but you owe me.” Emy said and took a deep breath, then fluffed up her hair a bit more. “Gimme a couple minutes, then you two follow, okay?” she said and they nodded.

She went back around the corner and literally sashayed into Hodges lab, bellydancer hips swaying hypnotically. The other man in the room stared and raised his eyebrows, then leered.

She went right past without acknowledging him in the corner as she slipped off her blazer and tossed it on the table, showing the short sundress beneath it. Under a blazer it looked very professional. Without one you could see the corset lacing up the back and the tattoos across her back and on her arms. 

Emy went right up to David, who’s back was still turned. David could hear heels on the floor and said, “Be right with you, Catherine.” without turning around.

He froze, Catherine never stood that close. Catherine didn’t wear Coco Chanel, either, which scent was slowly floating over him and threatening to shut down all brain function. He only knew one person that wore that, but at the moment forgot who when he felt a breath on his neck and a torch singer like voice in his ear.

“Catherine? David, are you trying to make me jealous?” she asked and he slowly turned. “Uh...” was all he got out. Silky hair framing her face, exotic lined eyes and deep red lips filled his field of vision. He looked at her and then blinked a couple times. “Spooky?” he stammered out.

She smiled and leaned against him, playing with the collar of his lab coat. “Court ran late...and it was boring. And I had real hard time concentrating and it’s all...your...fault.” she said and ran a red fingernail down his jawline.

“I’m sorry?” he squeaked, still having no clue what the hell was going on. He glanced past her to see Archie, Greg and Nick watching from around the corner, all of them looking as confused as he was.

“What the hell is she doing? Trying to kill the poor guy?” Archie asked, “Just who is this guy in there anyway that we’re having to pull a Jacquie?”

“Some guy from LA, a team is visiting. Got him all riled up, too.” Nick said and Greg grinned.

“Oh, she’s good...evil, but good at it.” he said and snickered, “Hodges transferred from LA, not sure why - he won’t talk about it. She’s playin’ him up so word gets back. Whoever’s in there must have pissed her off somehow.” 

Nick and Archie smiled. “That there is some true friendship.” Nick said and nodded, then pulled the two of them back to the break room.

By now she had backed David up to his desk chair and he’d dropped into it cause he had nowhere else to go. Emma Lee smiled at him and sat down on his lap, crossing her legs so the skirt rode up a little more.

“So, what are we doing tonight? Wanna go out?” she said and then took his hand and put it on her thigh, “or did you want to stay in?” 

David heard the machine beep, but he was pretty sure that it was the beeping of his brain counting down to self destruct.

She heard a throat clear and she quickly jumped up and straightened her skirt and turned around. “You didn’t tell me you weren’t alone...” she said and tried to look embarrassed. “You didn’t give me a chance to.” he squeaked out, now really confused.

Martin got up and came around to the desk and held out his hand. “Martin Phillips, Los Angeles crime lab.” he said and grinned at her in a creepy way. She didn’t take his offered hand and said, “Price, Ballistics. And I don’t shake hands - germ phobia and all.” David almost spit out the coffee he’d just taken a drink of to try and calm his nerves.

“Of course.” Martin said and pulled his hand back, “Ballistics, you said? How did a lovely little thing like you wind up in ballistics?” 

“I guess I just have an attraction to shooting things.” she said with a bit of a crazed look in her eye and way too happy grin. This time David did spit coffee but covered it with a cough. Martin looked at her funny and then stepped back a little.

Mandy and Mia came in the door a moment later, all smiles. “Hey David! When are you taking lunch? Want to go to the diner with us?” Mia and David just stared at her. 

“But, Mia...you hate” he started to say but Mandy covered it up, “Burger day! Yeah, but they added a veggie burger to the menu.” He just looked lost and then shook his head.

“Sorry, I can’t today. Maybe tomorrow?” he said and Emy fought to hide her grin to keep from laughing at how well they looked disappointed. Mia looked and saw Emy standing off to the side and widened her eyes a little.

“Oh, I see. Hey there, Emma. Fancy seeing you in here. Don’t you have a lab of your own?” she asked and inside Emy jumped with joy. Outside she nailed her with a hard stare and said, “Yes, I do. And if I remember right it’s bigger than yours.” 

Mandy’s pager went off and she sincerely said, “Damnit!” Then looked back up and smiled, “Excuse me.” and left the room.

Mia smiled back and said, “Yes well, something as clumsy as ballistics needs more space. DNA work is so very delicate and precise. Wouldn’t you agree, David?” 

He just looked from Mia to Emy a couple of times, wondering what the hell was going on. “Maybe I fell asleep again and this is a nightmare...” he thought and then the GCMS spit out a paper and he turned from them. 

“Uh, not my territory, girls. I need to get this to Nick, excuse me!” he said and nearly ran out of the room. They watched him get to the end of the hall, go into an office and the door shut quickly behind him.

Mia looked back to Emy and said, “Give it up. I was here first.” Emy got up and walked over to her.

“If you’ve been here so long and nothing’s come of it, then nothing will. You give it up. You heard him the other day, there’s something about a girl with an accent.” Emy said and let her’s show.

They heard a throat clear and they both turned and looked at Martin standing in the corner looking rather uncomfortable and confused.

“What’re you looking at?” Mia said and then turned and left the room, giving Emy a small wink on the way out.

“So, you...uh...him!?” Phillips finally asked. She turned to back to him and said, “Of course! Don’t know why you’re so surprised, you’ve worked with him. That drive for perfection, his work ethic, he’s always going above and beyond what they ask of him. Plus, I mean damn...have you seen him under that lab coat? And that smile, and sense of humor...and those eyes...” Emy said, then caught herself, “Like it’s any of your business. You better not be here to try and get him back cause we will NOT let him go.” 

He just stared at her speechless. Luckily David came back in and then stopped and looked between the two of them. Emy had that “you are just about to meet the side of me no one should ever see” look. He’d only seen it a couple of times, but he secretly loved it. Phillips, on the other hand, looked like he’d just been invited to dinner...as the main course.

Emy turned back to David and said, “I’m gonna go change.” then leaned into so he had to look straight down to look at her and he couldn’t help but see right down into her dress, “I was hoping for a little help, but you’re busy.” she said quieter, but not so quiet Phillips couldn’t hear.

Than as final thought she tiptoed up and kissed him, wrapping a hand around his neck. It was slow and lingering and left him with a dopey smile on his face. She smiled back a little and gave him a wink as she wiped lipgloss off him with her thumb.

“Come get me when you have time for lunch.” she said and grabbed her jacket as she walked out. They both watched her go, red heels clicking down the hall.

****

“You utter bitch.” Mia said to Emy in the locker room and laughed. “Me? Damn girl you get cold fast.” she replied just as Mandy came in. “I missed it...well, almost all of it. I was coming back when I saw you kiss him. When did that become part of the plan?” she said and grinned at Emy.

“You didn’t?!” Mia said and her eyes got wide as she smiled.

“Oh shit...I did.” Emy said and dropped onto a bench, as if she finally realized what she’d done.

****

“Is that...she’s...um?” Phillips said and turned to David who’s brain kicked back in. “No, Phillips - I just have random women walk into my lab and throw themselves at me. I’ve had to start a schedule. Let’s see, ballistics...so that means today must be Wednesday.” David said with a snarky grin. The machine behind him beeped a longer one this time. He reached back and grabbed the print out and held it out.

“There’s your evidence to go with your little visit, now get the hell out of my lab before I say something to my coworkers about how you were leering over our ballistics tech. We tend to take care of each other around here and some people won’t be happy.” David said with a glare.

Phillips got a sneer on his face and was about to say something when he heard someone behind them clear their throat. David’s glare had turned into a knowing grin.

He turned to see Nick and Greg standing there...well, mostly Nick, who had a look on his face like Phillips had just been busted with one of his sisters.

“Phillips, you remember CSI’s Stokes and Sanders, Emma Lee’s room mates.” David said and enjoyed the look on his face. “Uh, I think I’ve got all I need here. I’ll be heading back to LA then.” he said and made his way through the door.

“You have a safe trip now.” Nick said as he went by. He and Greg turned and watched him go until they heard a thump behind them. They turned back to see David with his head down on his desk. Greg giggled.

“You alright there, big guy?” Nick said and smirked. David slowly looked up. “What the hell just happened?” he said, completely confused and in a daze.

“That was a dose of Emma Lee coming to your aid, Hodges.” Greg said. He came over and pulled a kleenex out of the box and handed it to David. “You’ve got some red on you.” he said and giggled again, gesturing to David’s face. David took it and wiped his mouth and looked at the lipstick on it.

“Coming to my aid?” he mumbled. “Yeah...she’s kind of over protective sometimes. He must have pissed her off somehow. She even called in reinforcements.” Greg said and winked. “You should probably take lunch, Hodges - you look like you could use some air.” Nick said and laughed as he and Greg left his lab.

****

Catherine came in the locker room and just stared at them and waited for the door to shut, hands on her hips.

“What the hell did you guys do to Hodges? I’ve had everyone coming to my office and telling me the craziest stories.” she said and they all started laughing.

“Just sticking up for our fellow rat. The guys are in on it, too.” Mia said. Catherine dropped her hands and leaned on the locker. “The LA asshole?” she asked and Emy nodded.

“Well, he’s leaving. Should be on the way out the front door right about now, actually.” she said and then smiled, “Thank you all for whatever you did. But did you have to scare him? When I went past his lab the poor guy looked like he fell into one of those alternate dimension things Archie’s always going on about.”

“I’ll take care of it, Cath. Don’t worry.” Emy said and had to smile.

****  
David sat at his desk for a few minutes, trying to get his head back on straight. Then he got up and took off his lab coat and headed for the locker room. Mandy was just coming out as he was about to go in. She looked up at him with a grin and said, “Hey there, Hodges. Having a good shift?” then she giggled and went past him down the hall.

He watched her go and then shook his head and went in. He looked down the 2nd row and saw Emma Lee putting her bag back in her locker. She’d changed into her usual jeans and t-shirt and pulled her hair back up in a pony tail. She looked like she usually did, like the Emma Lee he knew...like his “Spooky”.

She shut her locker and then noticed him there. She bit her bottom lip nervously and said, “Are ya mad?” Inwardly he smiled, he could never be mad at her when her accent slipped like that.

He sat down with a blank look on his face and said, “I’m not sure.” She came over and sat down in front of him. “You do realize what you did is going to be all over the LA Dept. and our lab as well...probably by morning.” he said. She just shrugged and said, “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“You don’t mind that people are going to think you’re after me?” he said, unconvinced. She smiled and said, “I really don’t care what other people think, it’s none of their business anyway. You’re my friend...one of my few true friends. I’m protective of my friends...even to the point of making a fool of myself.” He finally smiled.

“You were a little crazy there.” he said and she laughed. “It was worth it...” she said and looked down. “Spooks...you didn’t have to kiss me.” he said and she looked back up.

“Yes I did.” she said before realizing she had. “What? Why?” he asked, confused. “Quick! quick! Think fast!” she said to herself and then said to him, “Greg dared me. But hey, I won $50.” she turned to him and grinned.

“$50, huh?” he said and tried not to look too disappointed. Then he raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Then you’re buying lunch, I’ll meet you in the break room.” 

He stood up and then looked back down at her and smiled. It was a genuine smile that went all the way to his eyes, one she felt like she could say was just for her, cause she was one of the few that got to see it regularly.

Before she could smile back he leaned down and very gently, barely kissed her.

“Thanks, Spooky.” he said and then left.

“Anytime...really....just name it.” she said to herself and leaned against the locker, “I am so fucked.” She sighed and shut her locker. She took out her phone and sent a quick text to Greg.

“If anyone asks, you bet me $50 I wouldn’t kiss Hodges.” 

a moment later he replied with, 

“Oooh...sure I did ;)”

She groaned and knew she’d be paying for that one.


End file.
